


If You Need Me

by Kayim



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey's missing and Sam doesn't know what to do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Zoey Bartlet kidnapping storyline of season 4/5.

All Sam can do is watch and wait.

He flicks the TV channel, desperate for something new – a clue, a hint, a thin thread of hope. He hasn’t left his office since the news broke, needing to be as close to his Washington family as possible.

He’s spoken to Josh once, briefly. “If you need me...” he’d said, not knowing how to word his plea properly. _Please need me_ , he’d meant.

“We always do,” Josh had replied, and Sam could hear the pain in his voice. “But you need to stay there.”

So he stays. And he watches and waits.


End file.
